


转载+存文1

by daliandanzi



Category: mangshesamoye
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21644248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daliandanzi/pseuds/daliandanzi





	转载+存文1

内线电话响起第四次，锲而不舍。

马龙盯着手边的子机发呆，心里翻搅的厉害。

他知道是谁，抽签仪式上跟许昕远远对望了一眼，那人周身的怒气让一旁的樊振东下意识挪开两步。

他跟对方冷战差不多一个月了。起因简单，有次喝断片，睁眼发现自个儿睡人家旁边，身上哪儿哪儿都疼。

马龙的记忆停留在十二小时前，许昕端着橙汁凑过来说，赵子豪还没驾照，今晚不喝了。然后他说行，那我多陪老秦几杯，有你善后。

他把目光从许昕的睡颜挪到天花板，他想这后善得真他妈好。许昕，你个王八蛋！

他没动手。拳头悬许昕脑袋上了，深吸了几口气又松开。

从衣柜里挑了两件还算能穿的衣服套上，他拍了拍许昕的脸，看对方迷迷糊糊扯着笑，开口说得了，就当没认识过。

许昕清醒了，伸手扯他，光着身子一路跟到门边，语无伦次的喊马龙你听我解释，你别走，我没——

没上我？

……不是

再见。

就这么的，一闹大半个月。

其实手机拉黑微信删除这种方式，也躲不了多久，毕竟一个天坛公寓住着，同一个场馆训练，连球桌都经常被安排在相邻位置。可幸俩人现在不在一个组，许昕再放肆，都有老吴管着作息，大半夜杀到寝室围追堵截的念头等于妄想。但今晚没办法了，总决赛盛典前后脚走的红毯，老吴老秦都没跟来。马龙后悔拒绝了张继科睡一屋的请求。果然内线电话就一次次追了过来，真真的意料之中。

终于咬牙接通，还没开口，那边就一字一顿的说开门，要不我就闹个头条出来。

马龙对于这年头胖球还能上新闻头条持怀疑态度，他想自己开门只是为了隔壁房客的休息。

许昕说谈谈，可又不开口。

他坐在沙发上盯着马龙眼都不带眨，手指贴在膝盖上握成拳，微微发抖。

已经凌晨两点，马龙扭着头，对着窗户玻璃开口：有话快说，没事滚蛋。

许昕拳头松了又紧，胸膛起伏得厉害。

他说马龙，那不是强奸。

马龙抬手就把子机朝他飞过去，失了准头，砸在墙上解了体，滚出两节电池。

许昕也不躲，梗着脖子坐那儿，火上浇油的说你知道是我，我问过你，我亲你之前就问了，知道我是谁吗？你说许昕，你叫我名字，你从头到尾都在叫我名字。

闭嘴！

我他妈不是强奸犯！许昕猛地站起来居高临下盯着马龙，打着颤的声音带着委屈。你认得我的！你抱着我说许昕。你一直喊我名字，你抱我摸我，你还让我快点，你还……你还回吻了我……你疼，快哭了，我想退出去，你就过来吻我。我觉得你跟我一样的，那些心思，不过就是你藏得深点，藏的你自己都不知道，可都这么久了你怎么还能不知道？！

马龙一拳打在他脸上，说够了，就当没发生过。

做不到。

那就学。

学不会。

你他妈会什么？

操你。

马龙一下子把人推到地上，抬脚就踹。

许昕没留手，他打了回去。憋了快一个月的火，俩人毫无章法的缠斗在一起。马龙从不是个暴脾气的人，这会儿掐着许昕脖子可真发了火。

是，我的错！被你强上了可真对不起你！

不是强上！

你能换句词儿吗？

你叫着我名字你抱着我——

滚！

马龙气的想哭。

他松开许昕，双手搭在眼睛上，心累到不行。

小他半岁的男孩瘫在地上直愣愣的盯着天花板，突然咧嘴笑了。他说马龙，那天早上我醒过来，以为你要亲我呢，要再跟我缠绵会儿，说些情话。马龙你说点好听的话行吗？你别瞻前顾后的，也别管我是不是当真……我就是想听几句能让我平静下来的话，谁知道我出了这扇门，是不是又只能做梦你才理我。

……你想听什么？

别骂我就行了。

哪学来的装可怜？

我都这样了你还说我装！

你哪样了？换你喝迷糊被人上了你乐意？

是你就行！

……

是你就行，你他妈的想上回来就现在！只是不许从此两清！许昕一咕噜从地板上爬起来，目光灼灼的盯着马龙。

你思维不要跳那么快谁想上你……

马龙！我说的都是真的，我什么时候骗过你？！

马龙气得心口发闷，他沉默半响，爬起来去冰箱里拿了瓶冰水一口气灌下大半瓶，然后转过头说好，那试试，既然你说我对男人能硬起来。

他脱了T恤扔在一边，神色是有点奇异的疯狂般的沉静，许昕你有本事就证明我是个能对着男人硬起来能让你上我还求你快点还不觉得恶心的人啊！

许昕说我当然能。

他扯掉运动外套，捧住马龙的脸就亲。

马龙下意识去推搡许昕，被人一把扣住了手腕。许昕吻得太深，舌头往喉咙里顶的架势。挣扎间就将人推都墙边，掐着腰往起一抬，双手托住马龙的屁股，把他双脚离地钉在墙上，一歪头又去啃他脖子。

马龙没办法，只能抬腿圈住许昕的腰，扶着这人肩膀，气不过捶了他后背两下，谁知道许昕一猫腰扛起他就往沙发里扔。

马龙这才有些怕了。他对上许昕的眼睛，真正瞧见这人赤裸裸要把他拆骨入腹的摸样。心里后悔，却已经连句软话都讲不出来。

许昕脱了他的裤子，正在给他口交。

毫无技巧情趣可言，舌头沿着茎口绕了个圈，滑过阴茎直接把囊袋吞进嘴里，狠狠吸允。马龙哪里试过这种的，没几下就硬了起来。

硬了。许昕压着声儿说。

马龙喘着气不看他。

那我上你了。

许昕把马龙翻过去，捞过靠垫塞他肚子下边，两手抓住他屁股掰开了些直接就舔了进去。

马龙骂他，自己都不明白的污言秽语，他也不理睬，径自说我知道的，用不着润滑剂，我舔舔你就软了。

马龙整个人都在抖，简直能听到自己牙齿磕绊的声响。

许昕舔开了他，换中指探了进去，也懒得撩骚刮蹭，直接奔着记忆里那地方顶过去，不按压，就用指腹一次次擦过，直到马龙咬住手腕，弓着肩膀试图阻止自己带了潮气的呻吟被听了去。

许昕又换舌头伸进去，绕着小口打转，把那儿真正舔开舔软了，两根手指畅通无阻，便起身覆到马龙身上，完完整整圈住这人，手指在甬道里戳刺按压，唇舌沿着脊椎一路向上，不放过一丝肌肤纹路。

马龙整个身体弓了起来，又被许昕压下去。

他咬着马龙耳朵问恶心吗？你敢说觉得恶心吗？

他把人耳朵整个裹嘴里，含含糊糊地讲你那晚就让我快点进来，现在是不是也想？我知道你想，你这么烫。

然后他抽出手指，换了那话儿直接顶进去了。

许昕进的慢，一点点的安抚性的开疆扩土。

马龙整个人被他裹在怀里，脑子烧成一团浆糊，竟没觉得疼，只是涨满酸麻。许昕等全进去了，却不动了。趴在马龙身上，蹭他的脖颈，摸他的脸，满口荤话语无伦次的说我不出去了。

谁知道下次还有没有机会。

你就会欺负我。

马龙，我就这么埋你里面。

不出去了。

马龙按住他在自己脸上胡乱摩挲的手，侧头咬住他指尖。

许昕僵了几秒，终于抽送顶弄了起来。

起先幅度还小，浅浅的抽出一点，大半是晃着腰慢慢碾磨。手指顺势塞进马龙嘴里，去钳他舌尖，拨弄着，只觉得哪里都软，都热。

马龙身上一层薄汗，只觉得自己牢牢黏在了许昕胸口上，他嘴唇被吻得严实，随着身后越发凶狠的抽插，一股因为窒息与快感引发的眩晕直冲大脑。双手无力垂在两边，前边那根直挺挺的翘着，滴滴答答渗着粘液。

他想去摸自己，可实在没有力气，也没哪个器官还能听从指挥，整个人晕晕乎乎不知所谓，直到被许昕整根直没顶弄了十来下，前面竟然颤巍巍的射了。

许昕放开马龙的手腕，一路沿着他的身子揉捏摸索，直到包住那根刚刚射玩还半勃起的东西，轻轻握着，小声说哥，爽到没？

马龙不说话，汗湿的脑袋在许昕肩头磨蹭，还未从余韵中回神，于是几声细细的轻哼也异常柔软动人。

许昕低头在马龙脖子上狠嘬了一口，手掌滑到他双腿中间，把腿分得更开了些，自己调整姿势朝后边倒去，半躺在沙发扶手前堆起的软垫上。

马龙失了平衡，整个人躺在许昕怀里，下意识反搂住身下人的脖子。

他一条腿落在沙发背上，整个人随着许昕顶弄的节奏起伏，身体落下来时屁股整个打在那人腿根处，发出因为粘稠体液而略有沉闷的声响。

许昕夺走了马龙身体的指挥权，他只能随着对方起落，跌宕，而这人的手指还在他两腿之间温柔揉按，从交合边缘到会阴，囊袋也被火烫的掌心包裹摩擦，而茎身又一次毫无反抗之力的挺了起来。

他终于绷不住了，侧头去够那个人。

他吻许昕的下颌，啃咬他的皮肉，许昕腾出手固定住他下巴轻轻缠吻，含住他舌尖，交换唾液。

下身动作轻缓了下来，许昕双手圈过马龙胸口，好像抱着心爱的奥特曼，紧紧环扣。他闷声说你看我们，完全就是天生一对。你这人这么难搞，在床上也是等人伺候的，哪有女人能跟你合拍。你别闹了，你认了吧。

马龙似有若无的嗯了声，反手摸到了许昕的脑袋，在他新剃的鬓角摸着。

许昕收紧手臂，要把怀中人融进身体似的，一个挺身狠狠抵到他最里面，大声呻吟着射了进去。

他说马龙，你认了我吧。

空调开得太足，汗水淋漓的俩人没一会儿便感到凉意。

马龙的喘息总算平静，小声说出来。许昕用脸蹭着他湿透的发梢，说我不。你只说试一次，谁知道出来了我还能不能进去。

哦，那你就一直这么捅在我里边啊，还要不要脸了？

许昕赌气，恨恨地说命都快没了，还脸呢。你要是说没下次，那我就等缓过来再做一次，不，两次。反正我不出来。

出来！洗澡！

不。

听话，我信你了，那晚不是你一个人的错。

我不是要争对错。

我要。

马龙，我喜欢你，除了你我心里没别人。

嗯。

那，错也错了，你认了吧。

不认，我错了也是对的！

许昕哦了一声，手臂抱的更紧了些。

两天之后许昕有个采访，全程老外主持英语对话，整的挺有深度。

在你们国家队，你认为最幸运的是——

进了秦指导组。

这么多年了，在这个组里我得到的礼物，终身受用不尽。

他毫不犹豫。他一本正经。

马龙从他身后经过时狠踹了一脚，红着脸。

END


End file.
